Thank You, sensei
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Orang tua Rio yang akan bercerai membuat nilai Rio turun. Koro-sensei yang tahu penyebanya bersedia membantu muridnya. "Terima Kasih Koro-sensei."/ #BloomingPetals


**Thank You, sensei.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: OOC, Typo, EYD error dsb.

For **#BloomingPetals** day 7

 **Something she would do as gratidude.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seingat Rio, sewaktu kelas 3 SMP, dia terjatuh ke kelas terbawah di SMP Kunugigaoka. Tapi tiba tiba dikelasnya datang seekor atau bisa dibilang sebuah gurita besar berwarna kuning yang tiba tiba datang ke kelas E. Berkat Kayano yang mengusulkan sebuah nama pada gurita tidak jelas itu, akhirnya beliau dipanggil Koro-sensei.

Bagi Rio, Koro-sensei adalah guru paling terbaik di dunia. Beliau mau mendengarkan apa saja keluh kesah muridnya. Seperti saat ini. Lagi lagi nilai Kewarnegaraannya buruk. Rio memang lemah dipelajaran itu sehingga hal itu yang membuatnya jatuh ke kelas E.

"Nurufufufufu, Nakamura-san. Nilai kewarganegaraanmu turun lagi. Padahal kemarin nilaimu bagus?" ujar gurita kuning itu dengan tawa khasnya diruang guru.

"Hmm gimana yah. Aku memang dari dulu lemah di pelajaran ini." Jawab Rio santai.

Koro-sensei sebenarnya sudah memaklumi sifat Rio yang seperti ini. 'Terlalu santai' pikir gurita itu.

"Nakamura-san. Aku tahu sifatmu sedikit berubah belakangan ini. Apa ada masalah dalam keluargamu?"

'Sialan' umpat Rio dalam hati. Yah gurita kuning satu ini memang bisa tahu segalanya entah bagaimana caranya. Orang tua Rio akan bercerai beberapa hari lagi. Tentu saja dia akan ikut ibunya walaupun ia dirumah sering dimarahi karena ia jatuh ke kelas E.

"Kau memang tahu segalanya yah, Koro-sensei." Rio akhirnya menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Koro-sensei. Tentu saja Koro-sensei sangat antusias mendengarnya.

"Nakamura-san. Kamu pernah mencoba berbicara pada orang tuamu?"

"Hahaha, apa sensei sedang bercanda? Mana mungkin aku bisa berbicara pada orang tua ku. Mereka sangat keras kepala kau tahu. Sekali mereka memutuskan sesuatu, mereka tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran loh."

"Nurufufu, itu pasti sulit. Sensei akan membantu mu berbicara pada orang tuamu. Bagaimana pun kau masih remaja dan perlu bimbingan kedua orang tua." Seperti biasa Koro-sensei berbicara dengan bijak.

"Kenapa sensei, berusaha sekeras itu." Ujar Rio dengan nada bergetar.

"Nurufufufufu karena aku gurumu. Seorang guru wajib menuntut muridnya ke jalan yang benar."

Rio tersenyum. "Terima-kasih, Koro-sensei."

* * *

"S-sensei, tadi sensei bilang mau membantuku kan?"

"Ya, Nakamura-san. Ada masalah?"

"Membantu sih membantu….. TAPI APA MAKSUD SENSEI MEMASUKAN DIRIKU KEDALAM PAKAIAN SENSEI?!"

"Nurufufufufu tentu saja sensei akan kerumahmu."

"Tung-ap-HUWAAAAA!" Rio dibawa terbang bersama Koro-sensei dengan kecepatan 20 Mach nya. Tidak sampai 1 menit, guru-murid tersebut telah sampai didepan kediaman Nakamura.

"Kau mebuatku jantungan, Koro-sensei!"

Koro-sensei yang telah selesai melakukan penyamaran, langsung menanggapi perkataan muridnya itu.

"Nyu? Padahal kukira kau menikmati perjalanan kita tadi."

Rio lagi lagi dibuat _speechless_ atas kelakuan guru nya itu. Koro-sensei lagi lagi menyamar sebagai Karasuma. Rio khawatir yang terjadi pada Nagisa waktu itu terulang padanya.

"Eumm…. Koro-sensei. Kuharap sensei tidak berbuat aneh aneh seperti bersama Nagisa waktu itu."

"Nurufufufu tenang saja Nakamura-san."

Rio dan Koro-sensei segera memasuki kediaman keluarga Nakamura.

"Aku pulang~"

"Ah selamat datang kembali, Rio." Sahut Nakamura Eli, ibu Rio dari ruang tamu.

Ibu Rio pun terkejut melihat 'penampakan' sesuatu bertubuh besar.

"Rio, itu…. Apa?"

"I-Ini guru ku, bu. Dia datang kesini unutuk memberikan konsultasi." Jawab Rio agak gugup.

"Ohh. Selamat datang sensei. Nama saya Nakamura Eli. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Ibu Rio sambil menundukan kepala.

Bukannya membalas salam dari ibu Rio, wajah Koro-sensei berubah menjadi pink, yang tentunya pasti kalian tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ah maafkan saya, Nakamura-san. Anda bisa panggil saya Koro-sensei. Senang bertemu dengan anda juga." Koro-sensei akhirnya membalas salam Nakamura Eli.

* * *

"Saya dengar, keluarga anda sedang dalam masalah. Juga belakangan ini Nakamura-san terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dan itu mempengaruhi nilainya. Jadi… saya mohon bisakah ibu memperbaiki hubungan anda dengan suami dan anak anda?" Koro-sensei langsung berbicara to the point. Yah ini bukan pertama kalinya Koro-sensei menangani kasus orangtua-anak yang seperti ini.

Untungnya ibu Rio sudah menyuruh Rio untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hmmm….. bagaimana yah. Saya waktu itu benar benar kesal saat tahu Rio-chan masuk ke kelas E. Saat itu saya merasa menyesal telah menjadi ibunya. Namun setelah beberapa hari Rio-chan masuk ke kelas E, dia yang biasanya selalu dingin sekarang menjadi lebih periang. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dia dapatkan dikelasnya, tapi saya yakin dia pasti telah mendapatkan sesuatu di kelasnya, meskipun kelas nya adalah kelas terbawah." Ujar Nakamura Eli sambil menitikan air mata.

Koro-sensei tersenyum karenanya. Setelah itu Koro-sensei memberi tahu bahwa Rio mendapatkan nilai yang bagus di sekolahnya. Hal itu membuat Nakamura Eli bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Koro-sensei. Dengan ini saya akan mempertimbangkan perceraian saya dengan suami saya. Mendengar Rio bahagia sudah membuat saya senang."

"Nurufufu itu memang sudah tugas saya menjadi seorang guru." Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Ah, Nakamura-san. Terima kasih sudah mau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan anda. Saya mohon pamit."

"Tidak, justru saya yang harus berterima kasih, Koro-sensei."

* * *

Butiran cahaya bertebangan di depan kelas E. Tangisan anak kelas E pecah pada malam itu, menangisi kepergian guru tercinta mereka. Semua anak kelas E tak membayanangkan guru mereka hampir terbunuh di tangan pemerintah, yang mengharuskan mereka membunuh guru mereka ditangan mereka sendiri.

Saat upacara kelulusan, Rio teringat ucapan Koro-sensei saat 2 minggu sebelum dirinya terbunuh atau bisa dibilang saat konsultasi karir.

"Nakamura-san. Sensei senang dengan keputusanmu menjadi diplomat. Sensei yakin dengan dukungan kedua orang tua mu dan dengan belajar yang rajin, kau bisa meraih cita cita mu."

"Yah. Terima kasih Koro-sensei. Berkat sensei pula, orang tuaku batal bercerai. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada sensei."

"Nurufufufufu sudah menjadi tugas bagi seorang guru untuk memperbaiki muridnya.

* * *

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

Nakamura Rio telah lulus studinya S2 nya di London beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kini dia menjadi diplomat Jepang. Tentu Rio tidak lupa siapa yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

Rio menapaki jalan menuju gunung tempat kelas E berada. "Masih belum berubah yah." Pikir Rio. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, tibalah Rio di depan gedung kelas E.

" _Ahhhh this is bring back memories."_ Gumamnya. Untung dia sudah meminta kunci gedung kelas E pada Isogai tadi. Rio pun membuka gedung kelas E dan mulai membersihkannya sendirian.

"Yosh! Dengan begini kelas sudah bersih." Sebenarnya gedung tua itu sudah dibersihkan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin membersihkannya. Sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada guru tercintanya.

Tak jauh dari gedung kelas E terdapat bunga kecil. Rio berdoa untuk Koro-sensei dan Aguri-sensei di alam sana.

' _Semoga Koro-sensei dan Yukimura-sensei bahagia dialam sana, dan teman teman akan terus bersama dalam suka maupun duka.'_

End.

A/N: Ini hari terakhir #BloomingPetals kan yah. Oke pertama saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk **winter lodge** yang mengadakan event seunik ini. Terima kasih untuk membiarkan saya berkarya di event kakak. Terima kasih untuk para readers, silent readers dan yang sudah mau merelakan waktu nya untuk membaca fanfik saya. Dan tak lupa terima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Akhir kata, _see ya next time_!

* * *

 **Omake.**

Rio telah selesai membersihkan kelas E dan pulang ke rumahnya. Untungnya hari ini libur kerja. Jadi dia bebas dari tugas diplomat yang melelahkan itu.

"Loh, Kaya- ah Akari-chan!" Rio bertemu Akari di pinggr jalan.

"Rio-chan! Panggil Kayano juga tak apa. Oiya kata Isogai-kun kamu membersihkan kelas sendirian yah."

"Yahh aku ketahuan deh." Ucap Rio dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Moou. Kau tak boleh seperti itu lagi. Kan kita sudah janji akan membersihkan kelas bersama-sama."

"Hehe. Ah Kayano-chan. Mau ku traktir parfait? Kebetulan aku bawa uang banyak."

"Ciee yang jadi diplomat mah beda yah. Oke aku ikut."

"Giliran dibayarin aja mau. Yaudah lah ayo."

Rio dan Akari pergi ke café terdekat dan mengobrol disana hingga sore.

 **End.**


End file.
